1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warmers for nursing bottles and more particularly pertains to a new baby formula warming device for warming baby formula.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warmers for nursing bottles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,637 describes a device for warming nursing bottles. Another type of warmers for nursing bottles is U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,241 having a sectional case with a heating element positioned between the wall of the sectional case for heating baby formula in a nursing bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,132 has a casing with heating elements positioned around the nursing bottle to heat the baby formula in the nursing bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,206 having a receptacle with a heating means for heating baby formula a nursing bottle inserted into the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,154 shows a baby bottle warmer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,921 having a device for heating baby formula in a nursing bottle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes improved features that allow the user to handle to device without fear of being burned while the baby formula is heating.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a heat transfer member positioned in the interior space of the body member. The heat transfer member is in a spaced relationship to an exterior wall of body member to minimize the amount of direct heat transfer to the exterior wall that is handled by the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby formula warming device that is portable so that baby formula can be heated in a variety of locations.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby formula warming device that has a temperature gauge for indicating the temperature of the baby formula as it is being heated.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member having a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the body member. The interior space of the body member is designed for holding the baby formula. A heating assembly is in thermal communication with the interior space of the body member. The heating assembly has a heat transfer member. The heat transfer member extends into the interior space of the body member. The heat transfer member is designed for transferring heat produced by the heating assembly to the baby formula in the interior space of the body member. The heat transfer member is in a spaced relationship from an exterior wall of the perimeter wall of the body member whereby the exterior wall is designed for remaining cool enough to be handled by a user when the heat transfer member of the heating assembly transfers heat to the baby formula.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.